Nessie's and Jacob's Love Story
by Mrs.Black98
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happened after the fight between the cullen's and th voltori well now you will this takes place when nessie is a sophmore in high school. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Nessie's POV

_RING RING_

_the school bell rings for the end of the day now I can go home...FINALLY! oh please let me introduce my self my name is Renessme Carlie Cullen yeah I know it's a unique name but I myself am unique see my dad Edward Cullen is a vampire along with my aunts and uncles oh an grandparents anyway my mom fell in love with him my mom is Bella swan and when she gave birth to me she was still human and then after I was born she was turned._

"Hey Nessie!"

_that_'s_ Seth he is my best friend oh and he is a werewolf along with some other friends of mine._

"do you want to work on the reading homework at you house Leah is at home today."

"sure"

_Seth's sister Leah don't like me she thinks I am a bad influence on him but we hang out anyway_

when we got to my house my parent's were out hunting but my grandpa was home.

" I wonder what we got for our subject" Seth asked

in reading class we are doing research on supernatural things some people got witches some got ghost's and other paranormal creatures. We didn't know what we got because we were talking.

"you look Nessie maybe we will get vampires"

when I opened the paper I was kind of happy kind of not.

"what? what did we get?did we get ghosts?i hate ghosts."

"no we got werewolf's"

"GREAT! whats wrong with that we can ask the pack questions!"

"yeah and Jake..."

"oh"

when I was born my mom's friend Jacob black was there after she died Jake became furious. He blamed me for her death and he was going to kill me. But then he looked at me for the first time and he imprinted on me _I__mprinting-It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore,_ she/he_ does... You become whatever she/he needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._". Well he was my protector but then when I got older I started getting feelings for him and he still tries to talk to me and I just ignore him lately and it kills me seeing him so sad. Then he stopped trying.

"Nessie?"

"what sorry I was thinking"

"i said we can ask for something else"

" no it's fine maybe I can tell him how I feel now"

Seth was the only one who knew how I felt about Jake. He has been trying to get me to tell Jake lately

"are you sure?"

"yeah he should know"

ument here...


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Nessie's POV

after Seth and I hung out at my house we went to the rez. To talk to billy. Billy is Jake's dad and my grandpa charlies best friend. We pull up to billy's house and he meets us out side.

"hey Seth, hey Nessie"

"hey billy" Seth said

"what are you guys doing here? Please come in"

Seth and I followed billy inside

"soo what can I do you for?"

"well for school we got a project for reading class and for our project we have to do research on a mystical creature and..."

"you got werewolf's"

"yeah can you help us" asked Seth

"yeah I can help but the way I am going to help is by reminding you that this week is the wolf moon"

"are you serious already!"

Seth was soo excited " hat is the wolf moon?" I asked

"it's when we have a full moon for an entire week and we get visited by a great quileute elder normally they are dead but anyway then they bring back our family members..."

"sometimes" billy interrupted

"what do you mean sometimes?"

"this happens once every 4 years"

"so only on leap year"

"yes and every 4 years I have been praying I will get to see my dear Sarah but I never do" billy looked so sad

Sarah was billy's wife and Jake's mom she died in a car accident when Jake was 5 he was sick so my grandpa and mom were over watching over him well grandpa was mom was playing. Anyway Sarah was driving and a drunk driver swerved in their lane and it was a head on coalition Sarah died on impact because she wasn't wearing her seat belt billy was wearing his seat belt thankfully but he past out and when he woke in the hospital he tried to get up but he was paralyzed from the waist down and he hasn't walked since.

" well maybe you will see her this year?" I said hoping to help cheer him up

"maybe... Seth finish what you were saying"

" well after we bond with our family for a little bit the great elder will do his little magic and all of our family members can phase... even billy"

"really" I said with amazement on my face

"yeah I love leap years"

"then the pack and there family run as a pack everyday and on the last day the great elder chooses a new alpha if he thinks a new one is needed."

"that's cool"

"yeah and it all starts tonight!"

"can she come tonight?" Seth continued

"if she has a voucher"

"you should come tonight!"

"alright I will ask my parents."

"well your mom and dad are supposed to visit me today I will ask them hey Seth you should take on the trails"

"OK"

then we left for the forest Seth made me turn around so he could take off his clothes and phase.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

NESSIE'S POV

After Seth phased he offered to let me ride on his back but I turned him down because that was mine and Jake's thing. I asked him to phase back because I wanted to be able to talk to him. He did but I had to turn around again. As we are walking the paths I hear a sound.

"what was that?"

"i don't know but it is getting close hurry climb the tree and be quite!"

so I climbed the tree and was as quiet as possible then here comes a wolf at first I didn't recognize who it was but then they got closer and I realized it was Sam uley he is alpha of the pack. They start talking threw they're mind when I smell another wolf coming and I looked to see who it was and at first I couldn't tell their head was bowed like they were sad as soon as I realized who it was I wished I wasn't there it was Jake I haven't talked to him in weeks and it kills me to see him so sad. Then I heard creaking and the branch I was siting on gave out and I went rushing to the ground. Thankfully I landed on my feet and not my butt. As soon as I hit the ground Sam and Jake looked straight at me then they looked back at Seth.

"they want to know what we are doing here?" Seth asked for them

" well Seth and I got a project we have to work on and we were taking a break with a walk in the woods."

suddenly Jake's head dropped and a sighed in sad way

"as friends" I quickly added

"they want to know what project"

"well in reading class..." I stopped because my mom was telling me that I could stay for the wolf moon.

" ok thanks mom!"i yelled

"Sam wants to know why you were thanking your mom?"

"oh billy said I could stay for the wolf moon for our school project on werewolves"

"Nessie Jake wants to talk to you"

"ok"

"alone"

"oh alone.. well.. oh I will be right there mom! Sorry got to run..sooo yeah"

then I started to run and I knew Jake was right behind me and I was trying to lose him and when I did I stopped at the cliff.. or so I thought I lost him apparently he just stopped to phase and put clothes on.

When I am not paying attention he just pops up behind me and says

"why would you run? Why are you avoiding me?"

"Jesus!"

"Nessie talk to me why have you been avoiding me"

"it's because..." I stopped someone was close it was only Sam and Seth

" because why"

"i can't tell you"

"why"

"because Sam and Seth are listening"

As soon as I said that he turned around the were in human form and all Sam did was nod his head to come here. Then Seth came and talked to me

"did you tell him"

"no"

"well here your mom brought these and I was going to just take them to billy's but you will need them tonight"

"yeah at billy's" I said because he knew I was staying at billy's

"no Jake is asking if the two of you can stay at Sam's second cabin during the wolf moon"

"oh ok thanks"

"and be safe"

"what do you mean "safe" "

"you know SAFE!"

I still didn't understand then he was all wide eyed and he reached in my black Hollister bag my mom packed for me and pulled out a 12 pack of condoms! I freaked out.

"put that away!" I thought I said it quiet enough for Sam and Jake to not here me but they did and the looked straight at me.

"what are you talking about?" Sam asked

"NOTHING!" I almost screamed and pushed the condoms back in my bag and grabbed it from Seth.

Seth was smiling the whole time I was as red as an apple. Jake looks at Sam and he just nods.

"see you later Nessie come on Seth"

"bye Sam"

"have fun Nessie"

"shut up Seth... see you later"

after they left Jake turned to me and said " I asked Sam if we could stay at his second cabin during the wolf moon"

"ok" I was really nerves

then he left to phase and brought back his clothes in his mouth. I grabbed them and he laid down so I could get on his back. After I climbed on I realized how much I really missed him. He looked back at me waiting for me to tell him I am ok and he can run. I nodded and he took off running. When we got to the cabin Jake laid down so I could get off and I gave him his clothes and he ran off to phase back.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER FROM CHAPTERS BEFORE STILL STAND**

NESSIE'S POV

we got inside and I set my bag on the couch and Jake goes to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"do you want something to drink?" he asked

"sure what do we got"

"ummm...Root Beer Mountain Dew and beer"

"what kind of beer?"

"the kind you can't have"

"fine umm mountain dew"

he got me a glass and we sat down in the living room.

"ok ask me your questions"

" why did you run?"

"i was afraid to be alone with you"

"why"

"because... Because I love you"

"i love you too"

"no you don't get it. I don't love you like a brother or an uncle or any other kind of family member I love you more than that"

"that's why you have been avoiding me and running from me because you love me?"

"yes and I was afraid to tell you how I feel because you probably don't feel the same way"

I got up fro the couch to look out the window and Jacob came up behind me. I turned around and looked up at him.

"your wrong I love you more than family ever since you started high school my feelings started getting stronger for you"

I started to cry when he told me he loved me. Jacob reached up and wiped the stream of tears away then he leaned down and kissed me!

"why did you do that?"

"because I wanted to"

we started kissing again but this time he was more aggressive but it didn't hurt we mad our way to the couch and he layed me down. The guys are always on top.

JACOB'S POV

_Nessie admitted her feelings to me and I admitted my feelings to her. Now here we are on the couch making out and I got top. I think I should stop because I don't want to make her do something she don't want to._

"why did you stop?" Nessie asked

"i don't want you to do something that you don't want to"

" who said I didn't want to"

"we can't not with out protection"

"check" and she pulled out a box of condoms

"you came prepared" I said kissing her neck

"yes I did" and she made me sit back on the couch and she made a trail of kisses down my body and when she got to the hem of my shorts she looked up at me with questionable eyes and I nodded and she unzipped my shorts and pulled them down along with my boxers and my erection popped out she looked at it like a kid with a new toy to play with.

"how long do we have till we have to meet with the rest of the pack?"

"half an hour think you could do it"

"it's not impossible"

I smiled Nessie's hand gripped my erection when I wasn't expecting it and my head fell back. My hands grasped the cushions and I forced myself to keep them to my sides. Nessie massaged me for quite a long time. She knew exactly what she was doing. Somehow she knew exactly how to set me off or how to make me last longer. She knew that brushing her thumb over the tip would make me groan and she knew that gripping me harder would turn me on. "Oh, shit!" I hissed when I felt her tongue replacing her thumb. I felt her tongue travel up and down my length several times. She was taking her time and I wasn't complaining. But each time her tongue would brush against the head, my whole body would jerk, causing her to chuckle, the vibrations thus increasing how aroused I was feeling. She must have decided that she was done teasing me because one second she was leaving kisses where her tongue had been before and, a second later, she took me in her mouth. "Nessie…I…I." I didn't have to finish my sentence for her to understand. She increased her rhythm, her tongue flicking now and then. I didn't think I could take it any longer when, suddenly, she grazed my full length with her teeth, effectively sending me over the edge. My entire body shook, my hand pressed hard on hers and before I could open my eyes, I heard her swallow. If I hadn't just come, _this _would have been my undoing. She was amazing. "That was…fantastic," I managed to say when Nessie stood up, a smug smile on her face. She snuggled against me while I tried to slow my heartbeat and my breathing.

"come on we need to meet up with the pack" she said

"i don't think I can move"

**A/N: I WILL NOT BE POSTING NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE 5 REVIEWS THANKS!:)**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE: **if there is something you want to happen in the story just review and i will try to work it in thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHINE MEYERS!**

NEESIE'S POV

After Jake his sanity back he got his shorts on and we head out the door.

"you shouldn't have put your shorts back on" I said

"whys that" he said flirty

"because you have to take them back off the phase" I said sounding smart

" oh...right..." he stripped and handed his shorts to me then phased in to this beautiful orange-ish brown wolf . He was always my favorite wolf not because he was my soul mate but because his fur was soo beautiful. He was the only one that had fur such a beautiful color I mean like Sam's fur is black, Leah's is grey, Paul's is silver, Quil is a chocolate brown, Embry's is dark grey with spots on back, Seth's is sand-colored, and Jared is a medium brownI was so lost in thought that I didn't realize we were so close jake had stopped so he could walk back in human form with me he was looking back when I was paying attention again I hopped off and I had his clothes in my hand still _"why didn't I put them in my bag"_ I thought to myself. After he was in his human form he took the shorts out of my hands.

"are you ok you seem out of it" he asked

"yeah I am great just thinking" we started walking toward the others and he finally asked

"what were you thinking about" I touched his face and I showed him what I was thinking about how beautiful his fur was and then how I realized how he was the only one who had a hint of orange in his fur.

"why are you the only one that has orange in your fur?"

"well it's because"

"HEY NESSIE!" Seth interrupted

"I'll tell you later" he kissed my head and ran to the others to see where Billy was.

"you look happy? What happened?!"

I touched his face and I showed him everything and in the middle he said "i have a feeling that this will take a bit can we sit?"

I giggled "yeah" we walked over and sat on a log and we continued where we were and after I removed my hand I thought he was going to faint but he just said " YOU GO GIRL!"

"thanks" I giggled and I looked over at jake, he was talking to Paul and Sam I don't know what they were talking about. " hey I'm going over to talk with Sam, Paul, and Jake is that ok?"

"yeah that's fine I want to ask billy a question anyway."

"ok" so I got up and walked over to jake "hey Paul it's good to see you"

"hey Nessie it's good to see you to" I got a cool shiver down my back and jake looked at me

"are you ok?"

"yeah just got a chill down my spine"

"here lets warm you up your only half of your father you shouldn't be this cold" he put his arms around me and I started to get warm and I felt safe with him here. I mean I felt safe before but now I feel safer.

"what are you thinking about?"

"oh nothing"

"gather around the fire everyone" billy called

"the wolf moon is at it's peak and we shall now call the great elder"

he started saying something in some funky language I didn't know what he was saying. Then out of no where the fire roared up and sparks flew and this tall guy with long black hair was made from the sparks. When I looked at jake he was looking at billy and he looked confused when I looked at billy he looked at the man like he knew him.

" I am Eupherium Black, I am the alpha from 2 packs ago"

Jake bowed his head like he was ashamed. The great elder turned to billy and said "this is my son Billy Black alpha of the past pack" jake got up and run from the circle the great elder looked at him confused he turned to billy and I took off after jake.

"hey whats wrong jake? Why did you run?"

"because I feel like a disappointment to my grandfather. I am supposed to be alpha not Sam. You asked me earlier why I was the only one with orange in my hair"

"yeah?"

"well it is because the true alpha is supposed to be unique from the others like with the packs here in forks all of the alpha's have had orange in their fur, Sam is older than me and he changed before me and he asked me if I wanted to be alpha and I thought he ment right then and I said no after I changed I was supposed to start being alpha but I said no that one time and know Sam is alpha and I am beta"

"hey weather your alpha or beta I think your grandfather still loves you. And you know what?"

"what?" he said it like it was bad

"i also love you " his head shot up and looked me in the eyes

"really?"

"yeah when I'm with you I feel safe."

"i love you too" he stood up and when I stood up with him and he kissed me so passionately and when he broke the kiss I whimpered.

"you are so adorable" he smiled and kissed my forehead

"come on lets head back the others are probably worried about us"

"ok lets go"

we start to walk back and I smell something and I stop "what is it?"

"don't you..." I stopped mid sentence and turned around

"dad what are you doing here?" jake looked at me and my dad submerged from the wood line

"what are you doing here?" he said it like I was in trouble!

"mom said I could stay Seth and I have a project for reading"

"and you are here why?"

"because the project is on werewolf's"

"alright just be careful and be good"

"alright dad bye"


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHINE MEYERS!**

ACOB'S POV

"_alright dad bye" Nessie said to Edward_

"that was weird"

"yeah I think my mom forgot to tell him I wouldn't be home for taco night" she said

" tonight's taco night? but you are the only one that eats?"

" yeah I know but they always make me taco's"

as approached the fire my grandfather came over to me

"did you run because you thought I would be mad cause you are not alpha?"

"yeah, sir"

"did your dad explain to you what happens when I am here?"

"well he said that it is the only time we get to see our dead loved ones"

"yes that but also I get to evaluate the pack and every one gets to be alpha for a day and at the end of the wolf moon if I find it necessary then I get to chose a new alpha"

"wow you can do that?" Nessie says I completely forgot she was standing there.

"yes I can Jacob why don't you introduce us?"

"right sorry renessme this my grandfather, Grandpa this is Nessie"

"how long have you too been together?"

"well like 1 hour"

"really when did you imprint on her?"

"6 years ago"

"when I was born"

my grand-dad had a dumbfounded look

"what?"

he sniffed the air and he looked at Nessie like she was the enemy

"you are a Cullen you are not welcome on this land!"

"GRAND-DAD! She is half human half vampire"

"that is impossible!"

"it's true sir" Nessie piped up

"i can prove it to you" she reached to touch his face and he leaned back

"you can trust her"

he leaned forward and let Nessie touch his face I don't know what she showed him but he relaxed

"you really are a half breed"

"yes sir"

"well for now... I approve"

"he approves!"

"you are such a dork" she pouted a little then I lifted her chin and said " but your my dork"

"awww" then we stood there kissing then the next thing I hear is a cough. Jacob breaks the kiss and we turn to face Jacob's grandfather.

"everyone I am going to call forth our judges for the wolf moon so I am going to ask the pack and the packs family to close their eyes"

NESSIE'S POV

"_everyone I am going to call forth our judges for the wolf moon so I am going to ask the pack and the packs family to close their eyes"_

I wasn't sure is I was supposed to close my eyes do I didn't and I looked up at jake and he had his eyes closed and he smiled " I can't keep my eyes closed with you staring at me"

I put my arm around his and I showed him what it was like through my eyes when I had my way with him. I heard a low moan and a "stop that!" I giggled because I could see his hard on

"the judges have been chosen you my open your eyes and the judges will be with us in a little bit"

"good! you come with me" jake grabbed my arm and started dragging me in the direction of the woods

"kinky" I said with a giggle

when we stopped walking jake turned around and smashed his lips on to mine and it was so passionate!I could feel his bulge through his shorts I broke the kiss to look at his bulge "you see what you do to me"

I couldn't believe I have that kind of power over a man! After I realized the power I had I couldn't keep my hands off of him and he lifts me up and I rapped my legs around his hips and I could feel the bulge in his pants twitch and jake slammed me against the tree and his hands started slipping his hands up my shirt and I hear something and I continue and I stop "Nessie I know you can hear me you and jake need to get back it's almost time for the judges. If you don't answer back and get your butt's to the fire soon I will come in there myself" Seth yelled through the woods

"damn it" I whispered to myself

"we will be right there Seth"

"ugh do we have to" jake wined and started to kiss my neck

"yes or else he will come here and drag us out "

"fine"

we head back to the fire and jake gets summoned by Billy " be right back" he said and kissed my forehead. Then I walk over to Seth "i hate you"

"no you don't you love me as a brother" he said

"your right" I said smiling and I hugged him

"it is time for the judges to come upon us" I walked over and stood between billy and jake. And as soon as I get there jake slings his arm around me. Not that I am complaining but when I look up at him he is looking at the woods and he is surprised and happy. I looked down at billy and he has the same look when I look up to see who it was...

**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HNGER BUT I COULDN'T RESIST I HOPE YOU LIKE!**  
**LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT IF YOU HATED IT OR IF YOU COULD CARELESS!**  
**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ IT SO FAR AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING IT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHINE MYER AND OTHER.**

NESSIE'S POV

"it is time for the judges to come upon us" I walked over and stood between billy and jake. And as soon as I get there jake slings his arm around me. Not that I am complaining but when I look up at him he is looking at the woods and he is surprised and happy. I looked down at billy and he has the same look when I look up to see who it was but I didn't know who to look at when I looked over at seth he was looking at jake to when I looked back and tried to follow his gaze but I got distracted and saw someone I did know.

"Seth" I said to him without taking my gaze off the person I was looking at. When seth looked at me and followed my gaze and he just took off running. "leah!" seth yelled she wasn't paying attention but when she saw seth running she looked at what he running at "dad" she whispered to herself and she ran. I felt so happy for her and seth when they got to hug their dad for the first time in forever. I had completely forgotten about jake and his dad when I looked at him he was...crying? "babe whats wrong

are you ok?" I asked he nodded his head and started walking toward a lady with dark skin and long black hair and when he reached her he hugged her for what felt like forever"Who is that Billy?" when I looked at him he was crying too I unlocked his brakes and pushed him toward jake and this mystery woman. When we got to them jake pulled away from the woman and see was in tears and she looked at billy and she bent down and she hugged Billy he was so happy.

When she pulled away she looked at me " hi you must be Renessme. It's nice to finally meet you"

"it's nice to meet you too. And call me Nessie"

"alright Nessie it is. I'm Sarah Jake's mom"

"Nessie!" Seth called

"Excuse me for a moment" I said to the family

I left and started walking to where Seth and his dad were standing.

"what's up Seth?"

"this is my dad Harry Clearwater"

"it's nice to meet you Mr. Clearwater"

"it's nice to meet you to Nessie"

Seth and Leah hugged their dad again then Mr. Clearwater turned to me "thanks for keeping Seth company, he really needed a friend"

"no problem he has been there for me too he was the one that convinced me to tell someone how I really feel" I smiled at Seth and he smiled back.

"well I'm glad my son is such a great man" Mr. Clearwater smiled at his son

"hey Harry it's good to see you" I turned around I already knew who it was.

"it's good to see you to jake" when he was standing behind me he snaked his arm around my waist and i'm guessing he said something to Leah and Seth because they nodded. I looked over to Seth _"Seth what's going on?!" _I thought to him, He just laughed and thought _"I can't tell you. Sorry Ness"._

After he said that Jake picked me up and just walked away with me. "Where are we going" I giggled

"Just to go talk to my mom and dad" he sounded really happy to say _my mom and dad_. "ok then I can ask about embarrassing stories about you" he laughed and we were to his parents now and he set me down very lightly. I thought he was going to take his hands away but he didn't "come on lets sit down"

we walked over to a picnic table and I was just about to sit next to jake when he slide underneath me and I sat on him. I went to get up but he just pulled me right back down on to him I squirmed but it didn't help so I stopped. After I stopped I could feel Jake's Manhood through his shorts. He groaned in a _are you serious _kind of way. "well it's your own fault your the one who wouldn't let he move" Sarah said in a parent kind of a voice I giggled because I was the only one who knew what was really going _well and jake of course _"yeah jake, it's your own fault" I said with a snicker. He looked at me and said " that's it your going to get it when you least expect it" I touched his arm and sent him a message _"promise?" _I took my hand away and looked at him with a sexy smile on my face.

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I took so long on the new chapter I have had a bad case of writers block. Leave suggestions for the next chapter Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHINE MYER**

Jacob's POV

"_promise?" she took her hand away and looked at me with a sexy smile on her face._

After she took her hand away we sat for a little talking to my mom and dad. It feels nice to say "mom and dad" I am so used to saying just "dad" but it is nice so say both. My mom started talking about marriage and grand kids. "mom we haven't even been dating for a whole day yet and your talking about marriage and grand kids." Nessie was smiling at my mom. _Did Nessie want to get married already? I mean I'm not complaining I want to spend the rest of my life with her but we just started dating. I would marry her here and now if I could. I was ready to marry Nessie She is my everything. But the question was is she ready to marry me?_ I was so lost in thought I didn't realize Seth was calling my name. I look at him and he wanted to talk to me. I ask Nessie to stand up "where are you going?" Nessie asked

"To talk to Seth. I'll be right back." and I kissed her on top of her head and walked over to Seth.

"what's up Seth?" I asked

"dude she is ready." he said

how did he know what I was thinking? Then I remembered that I can block ever wolf from my thoughts except Seth. Which was weird but at times like this it was a good thing.

"how do you know Seth?"

" I am her best friend and she tells me everything. She lets me read her thoughts like right know she is wondering what we are talking about and she also can't wait for the moment when you ask her to marry you. You love her and she loves you. You imprinted on her for a reason Jake. You guys were ment to be together."

Seth was right we do love each other. And we were ment to be together. I love her with every ounce of my being.

"Thanks man. I owe you one. When do you think I should ask her?"

"as soon as you get the ring."

"okay thanks man." I shook his hand and walked to where Nessie and my parents were sitting.

"Dad can I talk to you for a moment?"

"sure son lets go over here."

I push him over to the fire pit and sit on a log next to him.

"dad I..."i started

"Top Dresser Drawer in my room in the jewelry box."

I sat there with my mouth hanging open

"how did you know?"

"i could tell by the way you kept looking at Nessie when your mother was talking about marriage and Grand kids. Now go to the house and get the ring and I will keep them distracted but first you have to push me back over there."

I pushed my dad back over to the table Nessie and Mom were sitting at. As I lock Dads breaks Nessie moves over so I can sit on the edge next to her. " I will be right back." I kiss mom on the cheek and Nessie on the lips. Nessie went to get up "Babe can you stay here I need to go get something. Mom and dad will keep you company."

"sure Babe where are you going?" She asked

" I have to run to the house real quick. I will be right back I promise." I kissed her again and walked away before she could argue. I walk over to Seth.

"hey Seth I have to run and get "something" can you make sure Nessie doesn't try to follow me or come after me?"

"yeah of course man."

"thanks man I owe you again." and I ran into the woods and phased into my wolf after taking my shorts off. I mentally messaged Edward to have Bella meet me at my house alone. He said she would meet me there. I ran back to the house and phased back in the woods. You never know when someone who is human might be around. After I put my shorts on I ran to the house when I got closer to the house I smelt Bella. I walked inside and she had her back to me.

" Thanks for coming Bella" she jumped.

" I didn't know you could sneak up on a vampire" I laughed.

"well this is me we are talking about to." we laughed

" What did you need jake?" Bella asked

"maybe I should ask you outside because I don't want you to attack me inside my house."

"just ask me as long as you don't ask if you can kill someone in my family I won't attack you."

"okay. Promise?" I asked

"Promise." she said with a laugh

"i would like to ask for your permission to ask Renessme to marry me." I winced as Bella took a step closer to me because I thought she was going to hit me. But she hugged me?

"of course you can ask Nessie to marry you!" she squeezed me so tight that I couldn't breath.

"ok thanks Bella. Can you let go now I can't breath." I said almost out of air

"yeah sorry." she let go of me.

I gasped for air.

"sorry" she said sincerely.

" It's ok really. Do you want to see the ring I am going to give her?" I asked her

"yeah sure."

I walked into my dads room and got the ring out of his jewelry box and walked back into the living room to show Bella.

" It's beautiful! She will love it." she said

it was a silver band with a big ruby in the center of it.

"yeah it has been in my family for generations."

the stone changed to a aquamarine colored stone.

"what was that?" Bella asked

I looked on the inside band and as if just sculpted it said Nessie.

"it's a magic ring the stone changes into the persons birthstone color. And their name is put on the inside of the band. See?"

I showed her and she took the ring and put it back in it's box and said " Go. Go to her." I nodded and took off towards the woods as soon as I got in I shifted into my wolf form. I went to take off but Bella was in front of me and said " I forgot to tell you. You have both mine and Edwards blessing."

I smiled and took off_. _

_Jake where are you I don't know how much longer I can keep Nessie from coming after you. _

It was Seth

_I am on my way..._

**CLIFF HANGER HANGING FROM A CLIFF AND THATS WHY THEY CALL HIM CLIFF HANGER!**

_it's from a show I used to watch as a kid if you know it post it in the Reviews_!

**Hello everyone I am sorry it took so long. I know it may seem kind of fast but. After I started typing it just sort of happened. Now don't worry there will be embarrassing storys about Jacob. **

**I would like to thank everyone for the Reviews they keep getting better and better. If there is something you want to happen or someone you want me to put in the story just post it in the Reviews and I will see what I can do. Thanks again. And I will be posting after I get 5 reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
